


A Place To Call Home

by Risingstorm15



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingstorm15/pseuds/Risingstorm15
Summary: Eggsy was a young puppy running from his abusive owner when a fateful accident leads him in to the care of young vet Adohan Merlin and his loving wife Roxy.With their golden retriever, Harry to teach him the ways of the world, maybe Eggsy will find a home after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my latest Kingsman fanfiction, and yes, Eggsy and Harry are dogs. Hopefully be giving regular updates.

‘Get out of here mutt!’

The angry shout echoed across the neighbourhood as a small shadow streaked away from the dark apartment, whimpering in terror as he fled.

Eggsy panted harshly as he scampered away from his home, blood trickling down his fur and pain sparking across his tiny body. Small legs churned beneath him as he pounded across the pavement, the cold air of London’s night ripping through his fur and numbing his wounds. 

His owner had just been so angry…

He’d been bored out of his mind as Dean had shut him in for two days while we went away with his friends. He’d come home to find that Eggsy hadn’t been able to hold on long enough to be let outside and had immediately been furious. 

Fleeing from the booted feet striking out at him, Eggsy had managed to scamper out the front door, golden fur fluffing up against the cold as he raced to outrun his owner who yelled and screamed behind him.

And so he ran, long since leaving the only part of London he was familiar with and entering in to the city streets, fear driving him to simply keep going and put as much distance as he could between him and his old master.

As he ran he didn’t notice the screeching of tyres before light flashed over his body and a force smashed in to his hindquarters, earning a yelp of terror and pain as he was thrown across the street, slamming to a halt on the rough street.

For a few moments all he felt was overwhelming pain before a shadow flashed across his vision and a frantic human voice met his ears.

‘Oh no… Oh gosh, I-I’m so sorry, what have I done?!’

As cold hands reached to pluck him from the ground the pain of her touch had him whimpering and howling in terror. He knew what people were capable of, what they would do to him, they would take him back to Dean! And yet he couldn’t find the strength to struggle as he was lowered on to a car seat and the rumble of the vehicle sent him drifting to a haze, his body quaking lightly in pain and cold.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy rushed in to her husband’s Vet Surgery, fully aware of the whimpering bundle in her arms. The golden furred retriever pup was wiggling weakly in her arms, obviously hating the way her hold on him pushed against his gaping wound.

From the moment she realised she had hit the poor thing she had been on autopilot while her mind panicked over having seen the gaping wound on his hind leg with white bone poking through the surface.

Knowing her husband’s surgery was always open since they lived in the apartment above, she called out to him loudly.

‘Merlin come quick! I’ve got a puppy who’s been hit by my car!’

Immediately feet were pounding down the stairs, followed closely by the clicking and clacking sound of Harry’s paws.  
Her husband rushed through the door, pulling on his coat as he went, immediately in business mode, their adult golden retriever, Harry, pacing close behind.

“Where’s he injured?”

“He’s got a broken leg Merls, and he’s covered in blood, I didn’t mean to hit him, he just ran out of the dark on to the road!”

“It’s okay Roxy, just put him down on the table, I’ll make sure he’s as right as rain in a few hours” Merlin soothed gently.

His wife nodded steadily before gently laying the whimpering scrap of fur on the examination table, stroking his fur softly as the pup shivered at the cold. Merlin quickly began his exam, noting the evidence of bruised ribs from what appeared to be contact with a boot, likely the pup was running away from an abuser before running in to Roxy’s car. 

He murmured softly to the pup as he worked, noting how scared the poor thing was as he pressed gently around he wounded leg, noting where the break had formed.

“He’s a resilient little thing, but that leg’s badly broke, I’ll need to do surgery to insert rods in to his leg or it’ll never heal,” Merlin muttered after he had finished his visual exam.

“Do you think he’ll walk again?”

“Roxy, he’ll be scampering about this place in no time once he’s healed”.

With a relieved sigh, his wife moved to help him set up his instruments as he went to prepare the pup.  
Crouching slightly, he ran a soothing hand along the shaking body, a soft growl emitting from the puppy as he got too close to the injured leg.

“Oh hush, you’ll thank me later little one,” Merlin chuckled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggsy couldn’t fathom why he couldn’t open his eyes.

His conscious felt as though it was swimming through a murky river, struggling for the surface as he wracked his brains about what had happened to him.  
His foggy mind had last registered the tall human coming towards him with a sharp needle before he must have fallen asleep for some time. 

He twitched his paws, noting with a whimper that he couldn’t move his injured leg. He hated nothing more than being immobile in a strange place and let out a mournful bark, knowing Dean would take full advantage of his situation. He would come for him, he always did, and when he came he would take out the dreaded belt again for running away.

In response to his twitching the warmth he hadn’t registered curled closer to him, and soft fur tickled his nose.

Sneezing, he found the soft surface he was pressed against shake with a huff of amusement. A warm scent of home enveloped him as a warm nose butted against the top of his furry head.

“Lie still little scamp, you shouldn’t move that leg”

The vice was warm, comforting, and canine.

His sticky eyelids peeled open slowly and his blurry vision took in a looming but concerned golden furred snout peering own at him.

“There you are little one, don’t worry, you’re safe now”

The words spoken by the retriever had the soft surface rumbling again and he realised he was nestled in to the older retriever’s side as the adult dog curled around him for protection.

“Where are we?” Eggsy slurred, twitching tiredly against the side of his protector.

A soft paw stilled his twitching as a soothing tongue swiped over his fur.

“My name is Harry, we’re at my owner’s house, you were brought in wounded in an accident, do you remember?”

Eggsy shivered, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered Dean’s pure fury.

“Please don’t send me back, I can’t go back, my human was so mad!” Eggsy pleaded desperately in to the retriever’s chest fur.

The gentle swiping of the tongue stopped and a low growl vibrated him again.

“You’ll never go back to that human little one, I promise”.

With the warm weight of Harry’s tail curling around him, Eggsy drifted off in to sleep, feeling safe and loved for the first time since his birth.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy had never felt warmth like this before

Soft fur was sheltering his small body as a warm tongue lapped across his fur, smoothing down the curls and tangles in a parental fashion. He never wanted to leave his new warm cove and let out a grumble of approval, causing the washing of his coat to pause momentarily before continuing on with renewed vigour.

He vaguely remembered meeting Harry and burrowed closer to the elder dog’s side, knowing that the retriever would keep him safe and warm as long as his body wanted to hold on to sleep.

He tried to ignore the sound of human footsteps, hoping he would be hidden by Harry’s long fur, but the cold hands that plucked him out of his warm made him yelp in surprise.

The freezing fingers curled around his belly, pulling him up in to the air with a startled bark, eyes wild in his surprise.

As the human deposited him on an equally freezing table, pushing down on his side so he slumped over, sill unable to stand on his back leg, he noticed gleaming tools that brought pain coming towards him.

“Harry!” He called frantically, squirming as much as the hands would let him.

A gentle human voice cut through his panic, causing him to pause momentarily in his quest for escape.

“Hey little one, it’s alright, just checking your bandages,” the young man murmured soothingly.

Eggsy may have only known the older dog for a few hours but he found himself whimpering loudly, hoping Harry would come and bring his warm body back with him. Apparently Harry couldn’t get to him though because the human kept prodding him and making his leg hurt when he would lift it.

Eventually the hand holding him down lifted and he found himself being picked up and cuddled against a warm chest, large human arms curling around his body. 

“There we go, all bandaged up” the human voice crooned.

Eggsy remembered vaguely that sometimes a blonde woman would come to Dean’s flat, she would hug him for hours on end and pet his fur in a way that made his tail wag. It had been so wonderful, he had felt loved by her whenever she chose to visit.

The arms around him were not quite as cushioned or comfy as hers but they were strong and wide enough to keep him cuddled up in warmth, and despite his earlier fears this was exactly what he hadn’t known he’d needed.

Love.

He gave a quick lick to the human’s chin as a thank you only to startle at the loud laugh he emitted in response.

“Hey there little guy! You finally warming up to me?”

After a few minutes of cuddling and slight swaying, an impatient bark from below had Eggsy glancing down to see Harry staring up at him fondly.

The human must have noticed too because he laughed again and bent to put Eggsy down where Harry could curl around him again.

“Well you two seem to be getting on just fine. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were father and son. Well Harry, what do you say we keep this little scamp around?”

Harry whined enthusiastically at that and Eggsy woofed his approval, curling closer to Harry in case the human changed his mind.

“Alright Harry, he can stay, I’ll get you two some food while you cuddle some more”.

The moment Merlin had left the room Harry was nosing Eggsy away from his belly so he could get a better look at the pup.

“How do you feel Eggsy? I know Merlin’s tools can hurt sometimes but he’ll help you get better,” Harry murmured, sniffing the white bandages carefully.

“It’s okay, he’s a good human. Would you really mind if I stayed here with you?” Eggsy inquired anxiously, big brown eyes peering up at his friend.'

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, little one, when you’re feeling better I’ll show you the neighbourhood”.

Eggsy settled his snout on his paws as he waited to be fed, perking up when Merlin wandered back in with a bowl of water and food for each dog, settling the smaller bowls in front of Eggsy’s outstretched paws. 

His stomach twinged at the sight of food and immediately Eggsy was wolfing down his portion hungrily, eyes twinkling at the sight of so much food. He noticed Harry making a go of his breakfast beside him and knew he didn’t have to guard his food from the other dog like his best friend Jamal used to have to do back at the flat estates.

When he had finished and taken a long lap of water to stop the dryness of his mouth he settled again beside Harry, content with his full belly to go for another nap between the older dog’s paws.

Dimly he registered that he probably shouldn’t be so tired and foggy headed but couldn’t find it in himself to care as he closed his eyes and felt the aches from his hind leg fade away.

He vaguely registered Harry sniffing him with a low and anxious wine only for the human’s voice to soothe the worried dog.

“Don’t worry Harry, I’ve given him something for the pain, he’s just going to have a nap for a while”.

Harry’s warmth settling over him as the dog pulled him closer to his curled form was the last thing he registered as Eggsy drifted off to comforting sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggsy woke hours later feeling groggy and weak, whimpering softly as he realised his protector had left him vulnerable.  
Immediately the sound of paws on the wooden floors alerted him to Harry presence before he huge dog was again at his side

“Harry?” Eggsy murmured tiredly.

A warm tail curled around him before an amused but soft voice was reaching his ears.

“I’m here little one, lie still and let me tell you a bit about our block if you feel you’re awake enough”.

Eggsy nodded in to Harry’s fur, content to listen as Harry began his lesson.

“Now our neighbourhood is fairly safe, much better than the one you came from I’m sure you’ll find. The other animals are mostly good creatures, we’ve taken to meeting when our owners leave so we can make sure the neighbourhood is safe. You’ll soon learn, Eggsy, that to keep humans safe is the sacred duty of all pets. Our masters, Merlin and his wife must be protected at all costs”.

“Who would be after them?” Eggsy asked confusedly.

“Roxy is what the humans call a policewoman, from what Merlin says it’s a dangerous job. She has many enemies, and one in particular by the name of Richmond Valentine. She’s been trying to get him in jail for years but he always is one step ahead. The next time we go on a walk I’ll show you his house. You must never go there, Eggsy, he is not kind to our species and his guardian feline, Gazelle, is even less so”.

Nodding again to show his understanding Eggsy shuffled closer to Harry his foggy mind spinning over the idea that someone would be out to get his new family. Who was this Gazelle? Did she really hate them so much that she and her master would come after his humans?


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy had grown used to waking up this way.

While his injuries healed he had been almost bed-bound, with Harry his loyal companion, teaching him all the ways of the neighbourhood.

He had grown to accept and enjoy the company of his human masters who were so unlike Dean that it constantly surprised him.

Waking up to the smell of his food bowl being placed down for him and the feel of Harry’s gentle licking of his ears, Eggsy knew that this was his home.  
The rhythmic licking halted as Harry registered Eggsy’s alert state and a long snout nudged him supportively to his paws.

‘Come one then little one, make sure you eat up, we’re going out today’ Harry instructed as he crouched to reach his own portion, one warm brown eye keeping track of Eggsy’s progress.

Eggsy chowed down on his food, the warm laughter of his male owner reaching his ears.

“Someone’s hungry today! You’re looking much better Galahad”

Eggsy had long been used to the strange name his owner had given him. At first he had attempted to communicate his true name in every way possible until a highly amused Harry had told him how pointless his efforts were.

The moment the last of the kibble left the bowl and he had lapped up enough water to wet his dry mouth, large hands plucked his unceremoniously from the ground.

Eggsy yelped in surprise as his centre of gravity shifted and he was swung up in to Merlin’s broadly muscled arms.

“Good boy, Galahad, who’s a good boy?”

Humans were strange.

At least that’s what Harry always said when Eggsy complained about being talked about in such a childish manner. Though the warm pats accompanying the human’s words always made up for the indignation.

Soon though, the designated cuddle-time had to end as Merlin trundled in to the front rooms to go to work and Eggsy and Harry were left alone.  
Eggsy stumbled slightly as he was set back down, his huge paws too clumsy for his tiny body and he was forced to put weight on his stiff and unsteady back leg.

Immediately Harry was nudging his back to his feet and giving him a slight shove with his snout as they moved in tandem to the dog flap located in the back door.

‘Today is an important day, young Eggsy’ Harry murmured proudly as he waited for Eggsy to clamber on to the warm grass.

‘Really?’ Eggsy replied, wagging his stumpy tail excitedly.

‘I have someone who is very excited to meet you, little one, you’ve heard much about him’.

As Harry spoke a shadow feel across them as a huge Great Dane leapt the neighbouring fence, his black coat shimmering in the sunshine and highlighting his strong muscles. White teeth gleaned long and sharp as the Dane panted loudly.

Immediately Eggsy was whimpering in fright and backing in to Harry’s chest with wide eyes, pushing as far back in to Harry’s long fur as he could.

He had never seen a dog bigger than Harry! It seemed to him as though he faced a living giant.

The vibrating chuckle of Harry’s laughter confused him, was Harry not afraid?

‘It’s alright little one, this is Bors, I told you about him many times, do you not remember?’

The huge Dane lay down on the warm grass, his size no longer seeming so huge and his dark eyes gazing curiously at Eggsy’s hiding place.  
Despite Harry’s assurance, Eggsy curled closer to his protector, not yet prepared to face the newcomer until his fluttering heart had calmed.

‘It seems I should have warned you both more thoroughly,’ a deep rumbling voice murmured.

‘You did nothing wrong Bors, though I am aware of your kind nature it seems that young Eggsy must still get used to seeing dogs larger than myself’ Harry assured warmly.

Harry’s large paws nudged Eggsy out of his hiding place and in to the open, forcing the trembling pup out to meet the Dane properly.  
Eggsy shivered harshly as a dark, sleek head bent to sniff him curiously, the warm puffs of air ruffling his fluffy coat.

‘H-hello’ Eggsy managed to stammer out, knowing Harry would want him to be as polite as possible to a guest in their yard.

A warm grin etched itself on the Dane’s muzzle and a huge tongue smoothed over his fur in welcome.

‘So you must be young Eggsy. Harry has told me much about you. It seems you will be joining Kingsman one day’ Bors greeted.  
Eggsy nodded timidly, his shaking subsiding at the friendly nature of the Dane.

‘Indeed. Eggsy will make a fine candidate once he has grown out of his puppy stage’ Harry agreed, shifting close once again so Eggsy could lean against his side.

Eggsy straightened proudly, excited at the prospect of one day joining the protectors of the neighbourhood.

‘As you know, young one, you will be joining a close-knit group once you are of age. We of Kingsman are charged with guarding our masters against the evils of this neighbourhood and beyond. It is a sacred duty for any canine’ Bors intoned, his tail waging with pride.

Harry nodded solemnly, sending a glance at the window leading to Merlin’s practice where he was likely hard at work.

‘While it is good to catch up with friends, that is not the only purpose that I called you here for Bors. It seems my dear Roxy has unearthed more information about Valentine and his trafficking’ Harry explained quietly.

Eggsy stiffened, he knew exactly how excited Roxy had been at her discovery and yet the sour smell of anxiety was pouring off of Harry in waves.  
Bors seemed to contemplate the new information for a time before his gaze hardened, ‘This is a good thing, Harry, and yet I know how difficult this makes our situation. Valentine will be angry, he may target your humans. Gazelle will be watching your home for sure’.

‘It will be hard to come to meetings if she is watching us, Bors, you must give me the information you discuss in private else we be attacked by her hordes of feline puppets’ Harry growled, his hackles raising at the thought of Roxy and Merlin harmed.

A small whimper had him swivelling his gaze to the puppy nestled in his side, the young retriever was clearly worried over this new development.

Harry nodded to Bors and the Dane gave a small parting park before leaping back over to his own yard, leaving Harry to comfort his pup in private.

‘Come Eggsy, I think it’s time you rested and put these troublesome thoughts behind you. All will be well in time, young one’ Harry soothed.

Getting to his paws he noticed that Eggsy was barely comforted by his words and bent his head, gently nipping the pup’s scruff and lifting him in to the air to be carried inside. Eggsy didn’t struggle in his grip, hanging limp and whimpering softly as he was carried inside and placed on their shared dog mat by the fire.

Harry’s concern spiked when the pup wasn’t calmed when Harry curled around him in their customary way and soothingly licked at Eggsy’s fur.

‘What has you so upset little one?’ Harry inquired.

The pup pressed closer to him, wide eyes blinking wetly.

‘Will Valentine kill our masters? I don’t want to lose them, or you,’ Eggsy asked.

‘He won’t, dear one, we won’t let him’


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy couldn’t shake the feeling that his family was in danger.

Despite Harry’s constant assurance and comfort he knew that as long as Valentine was at large, Roxy and Merlin were at risk. Presently, he and Harry were snuggled up in front of the fire as Merlin and Roxy collected their bags and made for the door.

“Bye guys! Look after the house for us while we’re gone” Roxy called with a small laugh.

Eggsy huddled in to Harry’s coat, the older dog’s eyes were watching the doorway alertly, taking his role seriously.

As the door closed behind the young couple, Harry laid his head on his paws and curled his tail around the young pup.

‘Go to sleep little one, I’ll watch over the house,’ Harry bade softly.

Eggsy could already feel his eyes closing as the warmth of the fire and Harry’s fur combined to lull him in a contented haze. The strokes of Harry’s long tongue along his spine soothed him further and his eyes closed, sleep beckoning him in to its dark embrace.

He dreamed of running through the nearby parks with Harry at his side, the two of them fetching balls thrown by their masters and dozing in the sunlight, warming their fur.  
When he had been living with Dean his dreams were seldom good ones, fraught with fear and pain he had never assumed he would gain a life like this.

His good dream was interrupted by a harsh nudge to his soft stomach, making him whimper in pain as his eyes shot open in fright.  
Harry was crouched over him, a soft growl rumbling in the older dog’s chest.

‘H-Harry?’ Eggsy stammered in confusion, his stomach aching.

‘Apologies little one, I didn’t mean to hurt you but there is an intruder making his way in to our house’ Harry informed quietly, his hackles raising.

Eggsy listened hard and could just make out the sound of an intruder stepping lightly in to the house, soft footfalls traipsing through Merlin’s exam rooms.

‘I cannot let them get up the stairs,’ Harry murmured calmly before nudging Eggsy out of their shared bed and over to the overstuffed couch.

‘Get behind here, young one, a time will come when you can fight, but that is not tonight’ Harry growled softly, shoving Eggsy behind the couch.

Despite the anger that simmered at being left from the fight, Eggsy knew that Harry’s words rang with truth. He would just get in the way of the older dog.   
Seeing Eggsy’s acceptance, Harry fondly licked the pup’s ears before creeping away, paws silent on the soft floor, hackles raised in silent warning.

He moved from shadow to shadow, his sharp eyes alighting on a tall black-clad figure making his way through the files on the kitchen table, a small torch clasped in his hand. Harry crept as close as he dared before crouching, building power in his strong back legs, before exploding from the ground with a vicious snarl.

The intruder yelled in pain as Harry crashed in to him, sending him to the ground whilst strong canines sunk in to his arm ferociously. 

The two of them tussled in the darkness, Harry refusing to let go of his grip as flailing limbs dealt harsh blows to his side. The screaming of the intruder below him hurt his ears but as he sunk his teeth deeper in to the man’s limb he revelled in the fact that he would seemingly be victorious.

‘Get off me mutt!’ the human yelled moments before a sharp pain flared up in Harry’s right eye and he yelped, blinded by a spray of hot blood.

He was thrown clear and crashed in to the kitchen table, pain threatening to send him under. Seeing his opportunity the intruder ran from the house, leaving the door swinging forlornly in his wake and the smell of fear reeking throughout the room.

Harry knew he should get up, the intruder could come back, and yet he found he had no strength in his limbs as the growing pool of sticky blood soaked his fur.

The sound of scampering feet made his ears prick up, his heart quickening as he knew what was about to happen.

‘Harry!’ the painfully young voice cried out.

Eggsy’s fluffy coat soon became red with tacky blood as he crouched beside Harry’s limp form, frantically licking at his wound.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Harry felt the blackness of the night growing and his thoughts spiralling as unconsciousness beckoned.  
His final thoughts being for the young pup that had made his life so bright.

Eggsy didn’t know what to do.

The horror of finding his father figure lain on the ground with pools of blood forming beneath him had him shaking and whining. Harry’s right eye and the area surrounding it was covered in blood and torn flesh, and Eggsy licked at the wound hopefully.

‘Help me!’ Eggsy barked loudly, hoping someone would come to his father’s rescue.

In the time they had spent together Harry had made sure Eggsy knew he loved him and that he was willing to be Eggsy’s father if he wished. He couldn’t bear to see the older retriever die.

No one was coming and Eggsy curled as close as he could to Harry, an endless whine leaving his lips. He would protect his father while he still lived, while that comforting heartbeat still filled his ears.

The sound of footsteps thundering towards the front door had Eggsy determinedly taking a fighting stance in front of Harry, his hackles raising and a snarl leaving him. No one would touch his Harry.

‘Harry? Galahad?’ A terrified and yet familiar voice called.

Eggsy relaxed slightly, whimpering loudly so that Roxy and Merlin would find them. Merlin had fixed Eggsy’s bad leg until it was as good as new! He could fix Harry!

Merlin’s worried figure appeared around the corner and he let out a gasp of shock, dropping to his knees beside his pets.

“Oh no, Harry!” 

Gently turning the big dog over Merlin examined the wound, relief shining in his gaze as he found his dogs alive.

“Roxy! Help me get Harry in to the surgery room” Merlin called loudly, putting pressure on the bleeding wound.

Eggsy whimpered and nudged against Merlin’s leg, hoping his master would know what to do to save his father. 

“Not now Galahad! Just go outside!” Merlin shouted furiously, eyes blazing momentarily in to Eggsy’s with fury in their depths before he worriedly turned back to Harry.

Eggsy felt his heart catch in his chest, eyes wide as he realised just how angry his owner was. Images of Dean flashed through his mind as he scampered to do his master’s bidding, scrambling through the dog door and curling up as close as he dared to the flap, a sad whine rending the air.

In the darkness of the night he crouched in a small shivering ball, his mournful cries for his father petering out in the early hours of the morning as he worriedly waited and hoped for permission to enter his home again. Permission to learn of his father’s fate.

His owner may be angry but he hoped with all his heart that Merlin would soon remember the love he once had for Eggsy and let him back in to his life.


End file.
